


Traveling Star (Come to Rest)

by dustoftheancients



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Jedi/Sith au, Reylo - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustoftheancients/pseuds/dustoftheancients
Summary: After a separation, a moment in each other's arms.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LueurdeLaube](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LueurdeLaube/gifts).



> Im a sucker for the Jedi/Sith reylo au. This world is actually part of a larger idea that I have for a future story (definitely after I'm finished with A Collision of Stars), but it seemed like the perfect setting for this little piece of smut. Consider it a sneak-peak, maybe.
> 
> This was my first real attempt at writing smut, so I'm going to just go ahead and apologize if it's awful, but I did try.
> 
> Anyway, I know that I'm a slacker, but I have _finally_ produced a result. I hope you like this, Lueurdelaube!

Rey went straight to the senate building when she returned from Shu-Torun. It was the only place where it didn't look suspicious or out of the ordinary for a Jedi and a Sith to stop and talk to each other in the halls, and the building was massive enough that it was easy enough to avoid attention.

She'd sent him a quick comm so that he knew she would be there. The entire way over she'd been afraid that she'd be late, or that he wouldn't be available, but To her great relief, she had been the first one there – although she didn't have to wait long.

She sensed him before she saw him, but she forced herself to stay rooted to her spot. The sight of a Jedi knight running into the arms of a Sith was bound to raise more than a few eyebrows, and she couldn't risk any rumors getting back around to the Jedi masters.

And her pride wouldn't allow it, anyway.

But when he turned the corner she couldn't refrain herself from taking several steps towards him. His dark robes snapped behind him as he walked, his expression thunderous.

She took a deep breath.

Then he was right in front of her for the first time in over three months, real and towering and just as moody as ever.

“Kylo.”

He didn't say anything, he just snatched her wrist in a vice-like grip and dragged her a ways down the hall, towards one of the smaller side doors. Punching the door panel, he pulled them both out of the corridor and into what turned out to be one of the hundreds of conference rooms contained within the building.

It was empty and dark. Kylo locked the door behind them.

And then he gathered her in his arms so tightly, it nearly hurt. “I barely managed to get away,” he said by way of explanation, “it took longer than I expected.”

She held him just as close as he held her, her fingers splayed across his back. “I missed you.”

He held her tighter.

It felt like she could finally _exhale_ , like she could breathe because her heart had finally started beating again. She never realized how much she missed him until she saw him.

He pulled back only far enough to capture her mouth with his, his kiss deep and insistent. She moved her hands to his neck to deepen the kiss even further.

They only broke away when they had to, their breath mingling as they tried to make up for lost time.

In between kisses, he asked, “How much time do you have?”

“Not much,” she admitted. Breathlessly, she added, “I'm supposed to report to the council,” before reached up to kiss him again.

He hummed into her mouth, and she could feel more than hear his total disregard. She knew he didn't mind at all that he was delaying her from her duty to the council. In any other situation, his flippant attitude would've irritated her, but it had been over three months since she'd seen him and-

And she had to go, she _did_ , but his arms were like a durasteel trap, and his hands were traveling down-

“I don't have time,” she groaned into his mouth, just the whisper of resistance.

His only response was to tighten his hold and move her back so that her back was pressed against the conference table.

She heard him unclip his lightsaber and toss it across the table, and she did the same to hers.

Even through his clothes, he was warm. He was always so _warm_. Warm and large, his dark cloaks shielding her from the rest of the galaxy. He made her feel more _right_ than he had any business making her feel.

Sometimes she cursed him for it.

Breaking away from her lips, Kylo’s mouth traveled down the length of her neck. He used his fingers to pull aside the collar of her robes so that he could get clear access to her collarbone, and she tilted her head so that he had better access. Then he bit at the hollow of her neck, startling a gasp out of her.

She ran one hand through his hair, tugging on his robes with the other. They didn't have time, but they never had time, and she wanted him _closer_. He seemed momentarily content with his spot at her vital point, alternating between biting and sucking at her skin.

The spots he gave her were always dark, difficult to hide, and looked particularly violent. She suspected that he did it on purpose.

“Careful,” she warned anyway, “I can't hide everything.”

“Then don't,” he growled into her skin, although he knew better. It wasn't the same for him; his order didn't forbid this, this, the way that he kissed her and made heat bloom between her legs.

When he wanted her – and he _did_ , she could feel him pressed up against the inside of her thigh – there was nothing in his code that prevented it. He could just – _have_ her.

But she couldn't have him.

She wasn’t _supposed_ to have him.

Kylo lifted her onto the table, jarring her from her thoughts. He undid her belt and tugged her outer tunic off of her, tossing them somewhere behind her.

“Stop thinking,” he commanded, taking handfuls of her breast through her chest wrap and kissing her with an urgency that made her wrap her calves around the backs of his thighs. Her hands went to his belt, trying to find the release without looking, but he stopped her.

“You said we don't have time,” he shook his head.

She frowned, “But-”

Before she could even breathe another word, he stuck his hand down the front of her pants and derailed whatever she was going to say. He pressed his palm against her, a sudden pressure that made her want to roll her hips. His gloves were still on, cool against her heat, and somehow all the more erotic for it.

Slowly, _slowly_ he dragged his hand up against her, the pads of his fingers moving in lazy circles against her most sensitive spot. She couldn't help but grind into his palm, trying to somehow make him go _faster_.

He gripped her hip with his other hand, his leather-clad fingers digging into her skin even through the fabric of her pants. She groaned when he stopped moving his hand entirely.

“Don't move,” he whispered, his breath hot against the shell of her ear.

He didn’t begin to rub his fingers in those circles again until she nodded.

She could hear the slick of her wetness on his gloves, she could feel it. It was somehow driving her crazy – _he_ was driving her crazy, with his pace and his smell and the warmth of his breath on her skin.

It had been so long-

He picked up the pace, sliding his fingers against her with harder pressure. It took everything within her to do as he said and not move her hips along with his rhythm. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him as close to her as possible, hitching a moan into his ear as he stroked a particularly sensitive spot.

Kylo buried his face in the crook of her neck, kneading one of her breasts with his free hand. His own breathing came out in hot puffs against her skin. She could feel how tense he was in his shoulders, his muscles coiled as he held back from him own want. He was practically shaking from the effort.

Rey reached down with one hand and brushed against his pants, cupping his want in her hand.

A hiss escaped his lips. He jerked hard against her hand once before his free hand shot out and knocked her hand away.

“Later,” he growled.

She gasped as he pressed harder against her heat, slipping two fingers inside of her.

“Kylo,” she sighed, unable to stop herself from rocking her hips against his hand. She gripped his shoulder to steady herself. “Let me-”

“ _Later_.”

Even through the haze of her pleasure, she understood why he stopped her. _Later_ meant that she owed him, that she couldn't leave before she found him again and returned the favor. It meant that even if the council immediately gave her another assignment, she would have to see him again before she left.

It was the only sort of promise that they could make to each other – the shadow of a promise.

Rey planted kisses along the shell of Kylo’s ear and then across the line of his jaw, traveling towards his mouth with each stroke of his fingers.

Sensation was overtaking her; she couldn't help but rock her hips, edging herself further towards her release. He seemed to sense how close she was, because he didn't stop her. He slid his fingers against her, inside of her, driving her body onward.

And then-

She crashed over the edge.

She bit down on Kylo’s shoulder to keep herself from crying out. Waves of pleasure rocked her, guided by the movements of his hand. Her muscles spasmed, overtaken by the sudden white-hot sensation of her pleasure, and she held onto him as she rode out her release.

His free arm wrapped around her, steadying her as he slowly brought her down.

They stayed like that for a moment, waiting for the aftershocks to pass. She could feel how tense he still was, how unsatisfied he remained, and yet he didn't make a move.

It was the only time she'd seen him practice self-restraint.

Slowly, she extracted herself from him, freeing him from the vice grip of her arms and legs. Her limbs felt hollow and sluggish. He pulled his hand out of her pants, and she winced when she saw that her wetness coated his gloved-fingers.

“I'm sorry,” she said.

“Don't worry about it,” he kissed her once on the lips before leaving her. She watched as he crossed over to the other side of the conference table and bent down to pick up her discarded belt and tunic. He tossed them to her with a flick of his wrist.

Rey slid off the conference table and tried to make herself more presentable – or at least, like she hadn't just been fingered until she'd come.

Kylo came up beside her as he clipped his lightsaber back on his belt. He held hers in his hand, waiting until she was done putting herself together to grab her by the belt. He clipped her lightsaber to her belt with a frown.

She didn't ask what was wrong. Guilt welled up in her chest. “Kylo,” she reached over and placed her hand on his abdomen. “I can still-”

His look silenced her.

She sighed, dropping her hand. “At this rate, I'm going to start thinking that I'm bad at it.”

A smirk pulled at the corners of his lips. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer, close enough that she could feel his want against her. She tried not to let herself feel guilty or selfish for being the only one to get her needs met.

“Pain is power,” he spoke as if he was reminding her of some basic fundamental principle. “This isn't the worst pain in the universe. I can wait.”

She rolled her eyes. Then she reached up and gave him a long, lingering kiss.

“You damned Sith,” she breathed, shaking her head.

He didn't say anything for a moment, he just took her in. They never spoke about the look that passed over his face then, because that would only complicate things and they were barely able to handle their secret as it was.

But she knew.

“Don't you have to report to the council?” He asked suddenly.

She startled in his arms. “Yes. _Yes_.” She broke freed of his arms and hurried over to the door, giving the room a quick once-over to make sure that there was no evident change or damage to it.

Kylo just stood there, looming in his dark robes. “Don't forget,” he said, “you owe me.” He crossed his arms, ever the brooding Sith.

She quickly crossed back over to him to give him one last kiss.

“I know,” she smiled. Then she left him and slipped back out into the hallway.


End file.
